Squads 11 spare time
by Yulongyin
Summary: it is about a new recruit who meets squad 11 captain and finds that he is from a world with alot of challenges.
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo is bright at night but in some places the dark could fine its way in to cover demons

Tokyo is bright at night but in some places the dark could fine its way in to cover demons. The night is young but the air is filled with screams and metal clashing together. In a dark alley somewhere in downtown Tokyo a fight rages. From the alley he emerges. A teenage boy of sixteen with blood covering his whole body. As he runs the two blades he wields drags on the floor screeching for help. He can't lift them any higher because all night he has swung them and they grow tired. Few cuts on his arms and backs also play their role. He dares no sheath the swords because he is still being chase through the streets and alleys.

Suddenly just before he turns the corner a foot steps on his face. The force pushes him on his back as he slides on the pavement. He quickly pop back on his feet and went into stance with one sword high and the other low. If he was to lay down now he would surely never get back up.

The blood has covered his eyes and he had no time to wipe it off so it begins to irritate him. This was not good he needed every advantage he could get now. Although he could not see well he recognized the symbol on the man's jacket. He slowly stepped out with his blood sucking minions surrounding the teenager. It was Jushiro the head gang here in downtown Tokyo. He was the average bully who got lucky and now controlled a big enough parts of the streets to threaten anyone he wanted. His arrogant smug and his samurai haircut was the most hideous thing of this time.

"so little Yachiro-kun why do you run from me huh? I gave you a good offer to sit by my right hand and you can have whatever you want." He said arrogantly sticking his head out at the teenager. The teenager wanted to take the chance and swing but his body has gotten sluggish he could not know if he could.

Over head a tall figure watches in interest. He would challenge who ever won. He was deep in anticipation when a small voice on his back called out.

"Hey Kenny!" she said. He woke with a little frustration but he could never stay mad at her. He turned over to the little pixie on his shoulder.

"What is it Yachiru?" She gave a big smile with her everlasting giddy attitude.

"Shouldn't we go find Ichy? Isn't it the reason why you came to the human world?" she pointed out. Kenpachi thought for a moment. He could go challenge Ichigo right now but there is a large chance he would not except no matter how much he would ask. But this boy might after he is done. Kenpachi looked into the boys intense red eyes and had a brief feeling of nostalgia.

Before he could make up his mind Jushiro yelled charge. His minions quickly followed his order and charged head on at Yachiro. Yachiro quickly cut through the first five but his energy began to drain dramatically. His speed began to become more sluggish as time pass. He is forced to a wall and a blade rips through his right shoulder. The pain makes him shout and almost release his sword. The pain was a curse yet a blessing. It jolted more energy into Yachiro. He used it to slash three more men in one stroke then ran towards Jushiro.

Kenpachi got more excited as he continued to watch. His happy face quickly contorted as Jushiro pulled out a foreign weapon.

Scared of Yachiro, Jushiro pulled his pistol with fifteen shot and tried to release the trigger. The gun clicks as Yachiro tries to immediately stop. But it was no use. Yachiro legs continued at Jushiro. Bang. The buyllet came flying out. Yachiro did not want to die by a bullet and with his last effort moved his head so the bullet graced his cheek. He counted it as a blessing . He then tried to move his legs but they would not budge. Jushiro was not skilled in kendo but he new when some one was weakening. He pulled out his sword then held it high. Yachiro screamed for his legs to move but they wouldn't. He tried to lift the heavy swords but they had already slipped from his blood covered fingers. The sword came down on his left shoulder. A scream then silence.

Yachiro remembered nothing but coming out of a coma in a hospital not far from here. While tring to rehabilitate his muscles he came across kendo. He found that he had a natural talent for it and never dropped his swords. He did not do good at school so kendo was his life. He went into matches and won every single one with the northern yagyu style kendo. When times got hard on him in the matches he never gave up because the principles of that style would not let him. He was going to be the rebirth of the legendary hero Jue-bei Yagyu. And there was no blade that can match up to his own.

\"What the fuck!" screamed a voice. It was Jushiro. His blade rested on Yachiro's shoulder but it did not cut. Kenpachi saw this divine golden aura beginning to dance around Yachiro's body. The pixie on his shoulder couldn't believe it either.

A smile broke on Yachiro's face. "No lowly swordsmen like you will ever cut me!" Yachiro looked up at Jushiro. His face covered in a dark red because of all the dry blood. Both of Yachiro's eyes intensely glares at Jushiro. Slowly Yachiro's hand reaches the blade on his soulder. He then caught it between both palms.

Jushiro was to scared to relize what was happening but the cold feeling that came just as Yachiro looked at him woke him. He saw that Yachiro had caught his sword and tried to pull it out but Jushiro tried to yank the sword the other way. Yachiro did not have strength for this struggle so he did what he could.

The sound of metal snapping under pressure echoed in the streets. Jushiro gags as blood gurgle from his mouth and throat. More blood began to cover Yachiro's hands. Yachiro release the broken blade from Jushiro's throat then stepped back. Jushiro's minions muttered to them selves then ran away. Leacing Jushiro with his own blood.

Not all of his men ran away. Their blades had cut Yachiro before what could be the difference now. Four ran at him screaming. Yachiro did not want to die but he could barely hold himself up. Suddenly a flash. A tall man stood before Yachiro with a pink haired girl on his shoulder. He thought is was his imagination as he was about to die.

Yachiru turned to look at Yachiro and she was worried. Worried that Kenny would not get his match after how long he waited. Kenpachi smiled as the swords on his chest began to shiver in fear. With another flash Kenpachi swung his rusty sword and cut all four men in half. Yachiro could hear their bodies drop. Kenpachi then slowly turned around to gaze at his next opponent and rested his blade over his shoulder. Kenpachi had a confused look on his face.

Kenpachi wondered why Yachiro had a terrified look on his face. The intense look in his eyes gone replaced by a disappointing fear.

"Boy! Why do you quiver pick up your sword and fight me I will be your next opponent. Those were nothing compared to me" kenpachi was ready to charge and hope his words would inspire Yachiro to pick up his swords but it did not. It gave him more of a scare. Kenpachi began to get frustrated.

"Hey Kenny maybe we should let him rest he looks pretty banged up Kenny" Yachiru said.

"Perhaps your right. No perhaps i was wrong Here I will put you out of your misery right now boy!" Kenpachi raised his sword then dropped it. To his surprise Yachiro dodged it by quickly using shunpo and moving slightly to the right. He then began to mutter something. Something that gave Kenpachi a strange feeling.

"Jue-Bei…Jue-Bei" Yachiro muttered. Then lost consciousness and fell back. It echoed in Kenpachi's mind and made him anxious.

"Who is this Jue-Bei to give this boy such fear?" he thought aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

Several days has passed and Yachiro woke up with such a sore feeling all around his body. He was used to it but this time it seemed harsher. The ceiling was different. It was old style building the ones you see in old Japan. Suddenly a pink faced popped from the corner of his eyes and spooked him. He screamed then fell out of the bed. The blanket covering his face. Yachiru began to laugh uncontrollably. The pain began to fade as he felt this happy energy radiating off of Yachiru.

"Uh…who are you?" Yachiro tried to ask but Yachiru still continued laughing. Then a low voice came from behind him.

"Don't mind her boy" said Kenpachi standing right behind Yachiro. The same face returned to Yachiro as he stumbled away from Kenpachi. He stopped at a wall near the exit. Yachiru finally stopped laughing and Kenpachi lifted his head grinding his teeth.

Yachiro combed over part of his hair to the left side of his face to try and see more clearly. He did not notice the new streak of grey hair.

"wh-who are you?" Yachiro asked.

"hey!" interrupted Yachiru "don't you know its rude to not introduce yourself first before asking someone elses name" she said slightly pouting. Yachiro was confused bubt she had a point.

"I am Ya….people calle me Yachiro" he said.

"Ya-chi-ru….hey Kenny isn't my name? hhehhehe you have the same name as I do" she said giggling.

"No its Yachiro RO"!" he said irritated with her childish laughter at a time like this. She did not listen and continue to say Yachiru.

Then Yachiro turned to look at the man he believed to be Jue-Bei. The eye patch and the overwhelming aura he puts out. Yachiro eagerly awaited Kenpachi to answer.

"My name is Kenpachi Zeraki captain of squad eleven." He said with a grin. Yachiro was confused. This man was the image of Jue-bei except for the bells and spikes.

"I am Yachiru Kusajishi Lieutenant of squad eleven. My name is easy to remember because you have the same one hahahahaha" The pink haired girl said bursting into laughter again. Yachiro eyes twitched at er laughter.

He was confused so sure this man was him. Then if he isn't then why does he put out such ferocious aura.

"Listen Yachiru I think you need a nickname because this one is already called Yachiru" he said pointing to her and looking at him.

"Ooooo" her face erupted with an idea "maybe we could call him Yachiru two or Yatchy?"

"Perfect Yatchy" Kenpachi said. Yachiro tried to speak but what they were saying made a bit of sense and he did not feel like arguing with words. The atmosphere changed as Kenpaichi turned back at Yachiro. "now I have taken you into the world we hail from but you can think of it as a dream world because I don't have time to explain to you how this world is different from yours. I brought you here for one reason and one reason only…So we can fight" His words brought more fear into Yachiro but not as much. The relief of him not being Jue-bei had given him some stability.

Later Yachiro or Yatchy went outside. They gave him a standard black uniform and a sword. He walked until he found a nice open place on a hill to see the town. It was crazy like he went back in time. The only thing he was worried about was if he really did die their in that alley and if this was really heaven. He finally got tired of thinking and stood. He drew the sword they gave him. They called it a zanpakto. He thought it was weird but he never thought hard about it. The sword shined in the sun and he felt at piece with the sword. This energy began to surge into him. He knew that it came from the sword. In his study of the Yagyu technique. He remembered coming across a line that said the sword should be seen as an extra appendage instead of just a weapon. Yatchy always felt that it was true.

He began to swing it with a graceful motion. The zanpakto with hiss as it slices the air every time. He became blind like a shark. Seeing nothing but the sword covered in darkness. He began to grow tired and gave a last swing. Suddenly some one called his name and broke his concentration. His footing went unbalanced and he began to fall and roll down the small hill. When Yatchy stopped he looked around for the person who called out to him but saw no one. He dusted the black uniform off and began to sheath the sword. Before it was fully sheath it called out again in a enticing voice.

"Yachiro" it slowly said.

"Who are you. Why do you call me?" He looked around but there was no one. The voice stopped. And it grew quiet. He then fully sheath his sword. Without noticing Yachiru jumped on his shoulder and took a seat. She smiled and waited until he full sheath his zanpakto.

"HEY! YATCHY!" she yelled it gave him a startle and as he looked over at Yachiru She made a scary face. He screamed and fell back as she jumped of laughing once again at his expense.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey you oink haired pixie stop laughing at me!" Yatchy yelled. Her mocking laughter continued with no regret. Yatchy felt that maybe if he drew his zanpakto then maybe she would stop. Before he did another voice came out.

"Better not draw that at our Captain's lieutenant" Yatchy turn to his right and there stood a strange couple. One looked angry but forced a grin out. The other was a strangely handsome samurai right behind the bald guy.

"I don't think he hears you Ikkaku" the pretty boy said.

"Well I don't repeat myself you know that Yumichika" Ikkaku said stepping towards Yatchy. Ikkaku saw the bandages and figured he was a weak guy.

Yatch turn towards Ikkaku who looked to be hostile. He bent his knees and waited for Ikkaku's next move. Yatchy always gave his opponents was strong from the start until he knew better.

"Oh I wasn't going to fight you but since your already in stance….Lets Go!" he said quickly drawing his zanpakto and charging. Yatchy drew his in the nick of time to block most of Ikkaku's fast attacks. But Ikkaku's stab with his sword's sheath sent Yatchy back a couple of yards. Yatchy stopped himself and tried to analyze Ikkaku. He strikes fast and he might not give me time to recuperate so I must always be on guard. Ikkaku laughed.

"Lucky me Lucky me" he said then charged again. Sheath in one hand and the blade in the other. One of Yatchy's pet peeve was being underestimated as a swordsmen. Ikkaku charging with the exact same strategy pissed him off. So Yatchy held nothing back. As Ikkaku got close Yatchy struck. Their was a silence. The wind blew. Yatchy's body began to hurt.

Suddenly Yumichika gasped. Ikkaku's body was sliced. Rib to rib and deep. The blood squirted as Ikkaku fell to his knees. Yatchy grabbed his own ribs. Moving at such speed always takes a lot out of him now that he was injured it seem to double. Then a surprising sound.

"Lucky me Lucky me" Ikkaku stood up chuckling. "I didn't think you can move so fast but I was wrong. Now let's go at it again." Yatchy was impressed on this man's resolve. Yatchy turned and went back into stance ignoring the pain. "First tell me your name mine is Ikkaku"

"I am called"

"YATCHY!" yelled Yachiru now standing besides Yumichika. Ikkaku chuckled a little but when he saw Yatchy disappointed but serious face he stopped.

"Fine well then Yatchy get ready" He quickly placed the bottom of his sword's handle to the opening of the sheath. A quick flash and it changed into a long staff with a red mane. Yatchy could not believe his eyes it transformed before his eyes. Then he remembered what Kenpachi said. This could be called a dream world…

Before a second thought Ikkaku charged with his speed doubling. It was hard for Yatchy to block and guess where Ikkaku might strike next. It was either he was unpredictable or he strikes to fast to give a chance to think. The weakness is closs combat Yatchy thought. He finally had a stroke of luck and got balance. With it he parried one of Ikkaku's attack leaving him opened. Yatchy charged in ready to take his life.

"That's right fight like this. This is a great fight" Ikkaku said as Yatchy charged at him. His smiled made Yatchy uneasy but there was no time to think. The staff broke into three and Ikkaku pulled it back. Ytchy turned to see the blade coming at him. Instinctly he tried to move away. The two slide far apart from each other. Blood fell to the floor. Yatchy's cheek cut. Ikkaku laughed spinning part of the staff then pulled it back into one.

"This magic makes me at a disadvantage." Yatchy said rubbibg the blood from his cheek.

"Magic? Hahah there is no magic to it. This is my zanpakto's Shikai. Hurry up and bring out yours" Ikkaku got into stance.

Yatchy was confused. This magic of theres was called shikai. He said that mine had a shikai also.

"Wh-what's uh Shi.." Yatchy relunctantly try to ask.

"Eeeeeh?" Ikkaku was befuddled. "Diddn't you learn anything in soul reaper academy? A shikai is the zanpakto's first form. Wait don't tell me you don't have one yet. Aww man I thought this was going to be a good battle when he never had a chance. HAHAHA" Yumichika started to chuckle also.

"Don't laugh baldy" Yachiru said. "Kenny doesn't know the name to his Zanpakto and look how strong he is." Ikkaku immediately stopped.

"That's right the captain doesn't kinda said but he doesn't need it." Ikakku said hoping the captain would never hear him say that.

Kenpachi cannot make his sword transform…the name of your zanpakto? I thought the name for these swords was zanpakto…Yatchy thought. He then tilted his sword and the sun shined brightly off of its blade. What is your name zanpakto?

"I will tell you it since you asked master. " it said in Yatchy's head. He couldn't believe it talked to him but then this was a dream world wasn't it?


	4. Chapter 4

Yatchy listen carefully for his zanpakto to say it's name. He didn't care if it was a dream world or how this magic worked but this is how this world works and he had no time to question it.

Suddenly he felt as if someone was leaning over his right shoulder reaxhing for the sword as well. He did not see it but he could feel the smooth movement like a snake slidering on his arm. Then a breath at his ear.

"My name is Subbubi" it said in a seductive tone.

"Suc-cu-bi" he slowly repeated.

"Yes now master call out my name so that I can serve you better" she said. Her spirit lifted from his shoulder and time seem to return. Ikkaku and the other were in conversation when they stop and turned to Yatchy. His rietsu grew dramatically and he held his zanpakto high above his head. His mouth started to move.

"SHIKAI ! Emerge SUCCUBI!" he yelled. His zanpakto for a moment burst into light then reformed into a smooth touch. The light was bright and cause the three to wince for a second and lose Yatchy in sight. When the light disperse their shock and amazed at his shikai. Yatchy was amazed also that the magic worked. He lowered his sword to get a better look. The handle even changed. From the hilt of the sword hung a small medallion of the balance between good and evil.

Ikkaku and the others face then contorted and he could not hold It any longer.

"HAHAHAHA his shikai is a wooden kendo?" Ikkaku taunted. The three dropped laughing at him. While Yatchy gazed at the wooden zanpakto. It looked wooden but there was more to it then that. Yatchy felt his connection to this sword growing.

"Stand up" Yatchy demanded "I will show you to never underestimate me and my blade" Ikkaku stood and stopped laughing. He had a smirk and readied himself. Yatchy charged in a quick burst. He gave Ikkaku a short combo stab stab horizontal swing. Ikkaku block the two stabs and evaded the swing. Suddenly Yatchy felt queasy and turned pale. He was fine except for the healing injuries why now after he swings his zanpakto he suddenly was struck with a lost of life force. Ikkaku did not care and jumped right at Yatchy. Yatchy blocked most of Ikkaku's attack and brushed him away with another swing. Ikkaku jumped back then started again this time circling Yatchy.

Yatchy felt the power of the zanpakto growing urging him to swing. Yatchy wanted to give into it but something was bothering him. Now after blocking Ikkaku's attack he feels even better and His zanpakto his grown stronger. Why? A bit disoriented he was able to make a strategy.

Ikkaku struck a few more times and Yatchy did his best to evade and block. He did not throw another strike and became weary of waiting for and opening. He charged with high hopes.

Ikkaku tried to stab at Yatchy but with one hand he caught Ikkaku's zanpakto and held it tight. This strike should be enough to end it here and now. Yatchy pulled hard and dashed forward striking a hard blow across Ikkaku's chest. At impact Yatchy felt a release of great power. One that he did not deliver but from the sword. Ikkaku took the blow and stood as he was. Yumichika smiled.

"Ha a good blow but from only a wooden stick not enough to put Ikkaku or anyone out" he said. Yachiro was going to add to it but she felt something at the attack also.

Ikkaku felt the wind knocked out of him as he expected from a blow from a wooden kendo wielded by a good swordsmen but his vision started to faded and he felt like his insides were burning. He had little strength holding himself up. He tried to turn around but the movement started to make him weary. From that kendo strike he was finished. He forced one word from his mouth.

"Damn…" then fell on his stomach. His zanpakto returning to normal. Yumichika rushed to see if he was okay.

Yatchy felt a bit tired an fell on one knee. He was proud to have shut them up.

They rushed Ikkaku to squad 4's treatment center. That night Yatchy sat at the same spot outside on the hill gazing at his zanpakto. Trying to figure out more about it.

"Succubi can you hear me?" he called. He waited for a moment then called again "Succubi?" Finally she answered.

"Yes master?"

"can you tell me about what happened today? I don't understand this dream world." He said.

"Gladly. Master I believe my name says it all. My name is Succubi like a succubus I absorb any life force through touch. As you were blocking his fierce attacks I was feeding off of its rietsu then when you swung and it made contact a release all that I had absorbed into a deadly wave." She said. Yatchy was amazed. Such a tactic is deadly but he still had questions.

"what would of happened if I missed?"

She reluctantly replied "Well half of that force would have transferred to you. Injuring you." It went silent and Yatchy sheath his zanpakto and lays his head back.

In squad 11 there was talk. Ikkaku defeated and the whole squad became aroused and interested. Yachiru went herself to tell Kenpachi. He just got out of talking with old man Yamamoto and looked pretty bored. As he stepped out Yachiru took her seat on his shoulder.

"Hey Kenny did you hear?" she said with the same perky attitude.

"About what?" he asked.

"Ikkaku got defeated by Yatchy-yatch" she said.

"Yatchy…I see that is great news. So he is still well enough to fight me?" Kenpachi asked ready to sprint to him.

"no I think he was injured pretty bad. After the amazing fight Yatchy turned pale and refused to see any doctors. He just sat right back on the hill." She answered. Kenpachi started to walk.

"I see well I can wait a bit longer then."

"Kenny what did Yamamoto say to you?"

"Oh he was pissed at me for going about my own business during such time. That old guy really ticks me off." They continued talking all the way down the dark street.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning rises in the dream world. Yatchy greets it with the usual energetic attitude. He jumps on his feet and stretches to his heart's content then his morning exercise. His body feels amazingly better since yesterday. The cut on his face already closed. His body ached less then before. He began to remove the bandages on his face atleast. He felt suffocated under them. He wondered if Ikkaku was dead or not for a moment then his stomach growled alarming him. This place though seems like a dream but it took its sweet time to end. Dream or no he was hungry and left to find himself some food.

Ikkaku awoke from his sleep in aches. Besides him sat Yumichika watching over him. Yumichika was also awake staring out the window until he noticed Ikkaku glaring at him.

"Oh Ikkaku you woke up earlu today." He said bit surprised.

"so it wasn't a dream I was defeated…" the moment he fell flashed into his head he recalled every little detail just as he fainted. He places a hand just over his heart just about where he was hit. He could feel his soft ribs.

"He did a number on you Ikkaku. They said that your insides were torn apart like you ate a live wolverine or badger and it well….you got the picture" Yumichika said already expecting Ikkaku's response.

"that kid surprising…next time I will get him back for this." He said with a resurrected resolve.

Yatchy started to stroll out into the city passed the gate. He listens in on the villagers talk about bountos and shinigamis and it just further his thought that this was a dream world. All around there were people who did everyday things. Kids playin merchants trying to sell their crap and people just trying to survive. Yatchy was distracted by the life of the people and did not see where he was stepping.

Before Yatchy entered the village a group of kids and teenagers started to steal food and what ever they needed to survive another day. Trying to avoid the angry merchant they split up and was going to meet back later. One teenaged girl ran with a arm full of sweat bread. As she tried to jump a fence she dropped a few. She still had some with her and the merchant was close by so she left them. On the same street as Yatchy she drops another. She did not want to give up this one but it looked like she had to as Yatchy was going to step on it. She trys to go for it but gets her hand stepped upon.

"Ow!!" she screamed. Yatchy removed his foot quickly. "Watch it can't you see I dropped something here." She said dusting the sweat bun off. Yatchy gazed upon this girl. She reminded him of some one. Some one from his pass. He remembered in a quick flash. A little girl cheering him on during his matches at school but something was weird about that girl something he forgotten.

The angry merchant yelling woke Yatchy from his daydreaming. The girl heard him also and started to run. The merchant was tired an gave up. Yatchy wanted to forget about this girl but something was not letting him.

The girl ran back to the hideout next to a small river bank. It was a large abandon house filled with kids in rags. She entered disappointed she dropped even more coming here. All but one. The one she dusted from the ground. The one he stepped on. She remembered his face because of the strange white streak in the front of his face. It was a strange style. His head was shaped like a bowl but it fell wildly across his face and you could only see his left eye. Suddenly she felt a little strange thinking about him. She shook him from her thoughts and placed the one bun on a table in the middle of the room

"That's it" on other teenager replied.

"Yeah I dropped the rest as I was jumping the fences. Sorry…" she said feeling down then walked back out. She felt she didn't deserve a cut for today bringing so little today. The kids didn't try to stop her. Another in the back of the room began to look worried. She grabbed a piece of her own share and rushed out to give it to her.

As she exited the hidout she gasped in surprised. She saw Yatchy with many buns in one hand and a smirk. She thought it was him being arrogant.

"I think you dropped these too" Yatchy said trying not to offend her. She was not used to a upper class citizen helping her and she carefully walked towards Yatchy. The worried girl stop to watch the scene.

"I suppose I did" she said "what are you doing with them?"

"I thought the owner would like her stuff back that's all."

"I stole 'em you know" she said crossing her arms.

"Yeah I guessed but their yours now right." She smiled impressed by him. "I'm Yachiro but people here have been calling me Yatchy." He said a bit embarrassed.

"I'm Ayane ... here dropped those inside come on" she said leading him inside. Yatchy followed. Inside he was surprised that so much children were here. He placed all the buns on the table in the middle of the room. Few of the others were surprised to see him also but Ayane reassured them.

"I did not know it was like this here" Yatchy said looking around the room.

"Yeah we don't live like you do in your cozy homes but we manage somehow…" she said. Yatchy felt a few angry stares towards him and left the hide out. Ayane tried to stop him and followed him outside.

"hey were are you going?" she said.

Yatchy stopped and faced her "I had the feeling I wasn't welcomed here" Ayane did not know what to say. He was right but it wasn't right. Yatchy bowed and once again started walking in the opposite direction.

He walked back the same way he came. When he reached the city he heard screams. He rushed to see what was going on. Lttle did he know behind him was Ayane. She followed him trying to figure out what to say to him. The people were in a panic because a monster began to attack them. It's face was large with a with skull like mask and a snake like body with a hole in it's chest. It began to terrorize the people.

Yatchy did not know what to think about this new monster. It was huge and stood well over 60 feet. He froze for a bit. The monster attention was drawn to Yatchy and it new he was a shinigami. With the black uniform and sword. It began to fill with rage and howled loudly. Ayane wondered why a shinigami would freeze like that unless he was a low class shinigami. She had to get him out of the way the hollow was going to charge soon.

"Hey yach yach…..idiot Draw your sword and fight that thing or run like hell!" her voice put some sense back into Yatchy.

Fight it with my zanpakto? Is she crazy?

"Does my power make you doubt me master?" succubi asked.

"well…can you handle this thing?"

"Of course but I am only as strong as my wielder master" she said.

"Right" Yatchy firmly grasp his zanpakto and drew it at the same moment releasing her. Ayane had faith in him but seeing his released zanpakto made her seriously doubt it. Before she could tell him to run the hollow charged him. Yatchy held his grown and blocked with his sword. The Hollow pushed him a great distance but he held on to his footing. Slowly the hollow began to lose its strength and Yatchy started to push back. He started to feel that urge once again to strike and strike hard.

"Why succubi why this feeling?"

"Master I am filled with lots of rietsu from this hollow's attack now you must release it before I overflow"

"Okay" Yatchy said. Pushing the hollow back.

"Remember master strike with all your heart and with great dexterity" succubi reminded him. He nodded the threw the monster on it's back. It began to squirm trying to return on it's belly. It's head began to peak out of it's coiled squirming body only to see Yatchy fallin at it's head. Yatchy brought his wooden blade down crashing into it's mask. Ayane cheered loudly until she saw the hollow not flinching from the hit. She felt a bad feeling then it happened. A sudden burst of rietsu sent a shockwave through the hollows body and it disperse into a light ash. Yatchy held his zanpakto high proud he slayed such a monster. A monster that you always hear Jue-bei going up against. The for a moment he wondered what Kenpachi was doing. Was he waiting for him?

Kenpaichi himself was faced off with a monster like it but in mass quantities and larger scale. The pink haired pixie jumped from his shoulder and Kenpachi dash head on to the creatures.


	6. Chapter 6

Yatchy felt great after killing the hollow. Like he had accomplished something but this was just a dream world the thought took away his joyful pleasure. Ayane was running to congratulate him but then she saw his face sadden. Her speed slowed and suddenly she was walking to him.

'Hey whats with the sad face shinigami?" she said trying to hide her intentions.

"Shini…gami? A death god? Me?"

"Yeah who else? You have there black uniform and a zanpakto and killed a hollow you're a shinigami" His head hurt for a moment. She saw him in a bit of head pain and thought it would be better to change the subject. "Come back tot the hideout we can celebrate your obvious first kill" He nodded and cleared his head. They started back to the hideout.

Ayane felt like she was walking with a giant. It was strange because she never gave such respect to anyone before. She thought back to when she was cheering him on and remembered that before she came here she use to love watching the kendo fights. Not because it was entertaining or that she like to see people get hurt but that they could only get hurt and not die. It practiced both the discipline of kendo and respects life. She was always sitting above everyone and always had the best seat in the house. That was about all she remembered.

On their walk to the hideout they said nothing and felt that they didn't have to say anything. Before they knew it the had reached the hideout. Before he went in she stopped him.

"Hey first you need to know something. Our rule is not to let you and your people in here so your going to have to stay outside" she said.

"My kind? You mean high society? Why?" he asked.

"Because they don't like you, you remind them of what they would never have." She said sounding a little depressed.

"They?" he repeated. "hate me and not you?".She realized what he was saying and her face became red.

"L-listen just sit by the river ill bring us some food." She said stumbling inside. Yatchy chuckled to himself and sat where she told him to.

In squad 11's HQ Kenpachi sat bored. Yachiru sat across from him trying to entertain him with childish faces. Kenpachi did not like her antics but they were entertaining at times like this..

"Yachiru it so boring. Those faces you make can't satisfy my urge.Perhaps I should try to find Ichigo once again huh…"

"Wait Kenny didn't they say he was in there searching for big-boobs" she said. Kenpachi forgot he was gone fighting the arrancars somewhere.

"Well then" he sighed "I have no choice but to try and challenge a captain or three. Maybe the Byakuya would accept this time eh Yachiru?" he said standing. Yachiru immediately assumed her seat.

Yatchy and Ayane sat and ate under the stars as the rest of the kids fell asleep all accept the worried little girl constantly peaking at the two through a small hole on the wall. Yatchy had thought about him being a shinigami and that would mean that this was heaven or something like it. If that was true did that mean his body has died?

"Ayane?" he softly called she was busy looking at the moon when he heard him call. "what is this place exactly?"

"Don't know exactly but what I do know is that we need to survive." She said. Yatchy nodded. "Hey what squad are you from?"

"Squad?"

"Yeah all shinigami belongs to a squad so which out of the thirteen are you?"

"13?" suddenly he remembered when kenpachi introduced himself. He was from squad 11. If that was the case he got his clothes from him so he was also in there. "I don't see what the difference is but I am from squad eleven" The last word he said put a shock in her face.

'Squad e-leven?" she stuttered.

"is something the matter Ayane-san?"

"They say that squad eleven is the strongest out of all the squads. And their captain is especially strong. They say that there are certain ways to become a captain in the gotei 13. One you take three test by three commanders and another way is to defeat a captain with 200 hundred witnesses there is a third way but I don't know it. The point is that he defeated the captain and without shikai. They say that his name Kenpachi is sad to be given to the one who loves fighting and would never fall in battle." Ayane's words gave Yatchy a spook. He was only brought here by Kenpachi to duel him. He was frighten but there was another feeling that he could not shake off.

Yatchy found himself gripping the handle of his zanpakto so tight that his palms began to sweat. Ayane saw that he was frighten and thought it was a cute face he had on. He saw the look she gave him and misread it.

"Do not look down on me like that. You must understand that everyone has a fear." Ayane saw another strip of hair beginning to whiten.

"Why do you have to fear your own captain?" she wondered.

"Captain?...perhaps your right." He could not figure if he was scared because he might lose or that he might die in the process. This happened once before and his master once told him to sleep it off and so he layed back and tried not to think about it again.


	7. Chapter 7

When he awoke he felt the clarity taking over him. Inside the kids where planning their next heist as always. Since they were not educated it took time for them to make a solid plan. They had just finish and began to prepare their bodies for today. Ayane had Yatchy in her head while they were planning and wanted to check on him for a while now. She took her stretching outside And saw that Yatchy had woken already. He lay still on his back staring at the sky. His zanpakto right next to him.

"morning shinigami loser" she said greeting him. Yatchy heard her voice and decided to sit up.

He gave no head to her taunt and greeted her back with a nod "morning" He had just woken up and a strange thought popped into his head. It can't be proper to greet her with my morning face can it? When he heard the water behind him he felt a bit relieved. He went to go get a handful of water and splash it on his face.

"Whatcha doin?" she said with a confused look on her face.

Yatchy wiped his face and turned back "Well I don't feel right without washing my face to start the day that's all" as he finish a shine ran through his face quickly like a light reflecting from a metallic object.

"Well your with us and you don't have to be all proper and stuff" she said stepping next to him. Her reflection catches her attention and she is embarrassed by all the dirt on her face. Her once golden blonde hair is now lost it's luster. "Well since we have a guest I suppose it can't be helped." She said squatting down to reach the river. The short skirted torn kimono she wore dangled a bit into the morning wind. Yatchy could not help but notice…her open legs leading to her… His face quickly turned red but he could not turn away. Ayane was busy washing her face to notice.

Shortly she was done and she turn to show Yatchy her newly clean face. She saw his red face and felt good but when she noticed where his eyes were pointing at she got angry. She clenched her fist as hard as she can. Then launched a devastating punch at Yatchy. Yatchy flew and jumped across the small river four times before stopping on the other side. Face down in the water. She crossed her arm and turned in disappointed and muttered "pervert" Yatchy was too disappointed but not for looking but for not turning away.

The kids and teenagers left Yatchy and committed their plan. Yatchy sat there at the river bank rubbing his large swollen right eye.

As they committed their plan two shinigami visitors came across their little sharade. The merchant saw their black uniform and ran for their help. He begged them please stopped them. Ikkaku did not feel obliged to but the man offered strong wine if he did. Ikkaku gladly accepted. One by one he began to catch the little kids and tie them up. Ayane was watching from the small alley with another arm full of sweat buns. She was not confident on taking on two shinigami's at once so she ran. She remembered that in these hard times only those who where strong and lucky get to survive. Yumichika saw her run and began to slowly follow her. Ikkaku was busy tying all that he caught.

Ayane and some of the other kids reached the hideout but they did not see Yatchy there at all. Ayane was hoping he would help them if they needed. Suddenly she felt a strong spiritual pressure coming from behind them. Their on the hill leading to the river bank stood Yumichika with a smile. Ikkaku was no in sight so she became a bit confident now she needed to now which squad he was from. She gave the sweat buns to another kid to bring in and faced Yumichika.

"Hey! Who are you and what squad are you from?" she yelled. Yumichika felt her challenge and met her on the bottom of the bank. As he got closer to her he got angry.

"so cute…" he muttered. "Now little lady it is common sense to introduce yourself first but since you are but pretty trash I will forgive you. I am Yumichika seat five of squad eleven" he said drawing his zanpakto. It released into five claw like blades.

Squad eleven she thought oh no.

"Whats the matter girl I can hear your beautiful knees knocking together." He continued. He noticed she began to mumble something. "What are you mumbling? Perhaps you are praying well I will give you time t" before he finished she stuck out her hand. Her palm faceing him. a small red ball began to form.

"art of destruction no. 31" she said loudly. Suddenly the red ball grew larger and shot at Yumichika not giving him a chance to do anything. There was a big bang that covered the area they were in . suddenly one came out it was Ayane coughing from the smoke. She had a smile on as she stop to watch if she had done it or not. When the smoke cleared he was no where in sight. This was bad for Ayane. She lost him.

She looked left not there. Right. Not there. Then she heard fluttering like cloth in the wind. She began to shutter. From above. Yumichika clothes were dirty but not heavily damaged. His zanpakto came down on the earth as Ayane rolled out of the way. He charged again. Ayane tried to run but she became off balance and started to fall. Yumichika continued at her expecting his blade to cut her but alas it was foiled.

In a flash Yatchy appeared His right eye opened and healed. Yumichika quickly placed some distance between them. Yumichika sheath his zanpakto. Yatchy saw that he did and did the same.

"So this is where you were the Lieutenant was looking for you Yatchy was it." he said in a friendly tone.

"The lieutenant you mean yachiru?" Yatchy remembered the pink haired pixie and why he was here in the first place. His tone became a bit saddening. "then Kenpachi is ready?"

Ayane could not figure out what they were saying. The captain ready for what? Why is Yatchy seem so down?

"Saddly no he went to challenge other captains he grew tired waiting for you so the lieutenant says. Anyway we are hear to take you back." Yumichika said. Ikkaku appeared besides him with a large bottle at his waist.

"Yeah so hurry up will ya?" Ikkaku said rubbing his bottle of wine. Yatchy thought about it. He wanted to stay here with Ayane but he also wanted some questions answered. Yatchy turned and nod to Ayane then he started towards the two. Ayane felt like she should stop him but she couldn't, they were his squad.


	8. Chapter 8

The three quietly entered into the soul society and were on their way to HQ. The two were busy arguing about something Yatchy didn't understand. So he didn't bother asking them. He saw the familiar faces of the other in this squad and knew he was were he should be. They all were restless groaning about being bored a few started to make plans to fight with other squads. The three stop in front of a building that was unmarked. Yatchy turn to see what he should do. Ikkaku grinned and pointed with his chin towards the door. Yatchy shrugged then entered.

It was a fairly large room that had few seats. Yatchy guessed it was their cafeteria of sorts. All the tables where empty. No one else inside. Yatchy then chose a table to sit and wait. If Kenpachi was not ready then why was he summoned here? He felt uneasy not knowing but the anxiety of being closer to the trueth worried him more.

Elsewhere Kenpachi and yachiru were on their way back from getting rejected from Byakuya and Tousen. Kenpachi started to feel his spirit die. Yachiru had something on her mind and was unusually conxerned.

"Hey Kenny? After you fight with Yatchy-yatch what happends? Are you going to return him back to his world because I don't think his body is still there." Kenpachi didn't look interested in what she was saying as he continued to walk.

Back on Earth realm Yatchy's body was found a little after Kenpachi took his soul with him to the soul society. It now rests in a close by hospital. The doctors where worried because he had no one they could contact. They decided to leave him in his own room. In the hallway a geeky looking teen walks. When he passes Yatchy's room and felt something strange. He looks into the room and recognizes the person laying there. He is shocked and asked the nearest doctor.

He turns to see a grey haired doctor with a cigatette in his mouth. The tag read Ishida.

"Doctor Ishida" who is this paient?" he asked as slowly as he could so that he could understand.

"That's confidental kid" he said.

"Tell me please or ill complain about a smoking doctor" he threatened. Ishida squinted his eyes then gave in. He rad a chart near the door.

"Well he seems to be Yachiro Momochi age sixteen and came here last night and is in a coma. The ambulances found him around other dead bodies." He then placed the report back and quickly left. The geeky kid lifted his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Yachiro it is you he thought. I have to tell Miyuki-chan. He rushed off out of the hospital. He ran to the place Miyuki was everyday. The gym practicing kendpo with all the others.

He arrived in a huff. Not from the run but he was still surprised. Miyuki sat drinking a mango flavored drink. Her red hair was tied in a small bun. She was a petit and passionate girl. She must be about to leave he thought luckily I caught her in time. Miyuki noticed Geeky Chouji walking towards her and wondered if he was going to do something weird again like confess to his love for her. He was a creepy guy and she didn't want the contact with him. She reached for her wooden katana and had it at the ready.

"Chouji-san what brings you here? Yachiro-kun did not come today in fact he didn't come yesterday also." she said politely. Chouji was a weird guy but some how Yachiro likes his company so I'll try to play nice.

"I know he was…" Chouji couldn't pull himself to tell her directly. So he reached for her hand. Miyuki say it and unleashed her training. She grabbed his wrist then quickly threw him down and jumped on his back with the wooden katana in her hands pointed at the back of his head.

"Chouji I am surprised you would try to steal me away from Yachiro you are not a very good friend." She said slowly getting off of him. She walks to the side of him still holding the wooden katana tightly. Chouji got up. Tears filled his eyes. Sure Miyuki didn't like him but she didn't like to hurt him. Suddenly she felt that he wasn't crying because she threw him to the ground like that.

Yatchy sat drinking water when he felt like he heard some one call him. The voices was so familiar. He thought about it harder and recognized it. Chouji the talkative person that sits next to him in his class and invites himself constantly to lunch with me. Then another familiar voice. This time a girl and it was more of a relief to hear from the nazly call of Chouji. It was Miyuki the little red head that caused him some problems in the past but she is now the best sparring partner he has. Back on earth. He looked at the water in his cup and wondered why would he hear their voices now.

At the hospital in Yachty's room. Miyuki and Chouji stand beside his bed starring at him. Miyuki still in her kenpo uniform. Their eyes begin to water. To both of them this was a bit old seeing him covered in bandages but he would always be in school by now.


	9. Chapter 9

As Miyuki got ready for school she thought about Yachiro and their time in the past. It was a hot day almost summer. The kendo clubs at every school came together for a small tournament. It was the semi finals and both Miyuki and Yachiro was left from their school and two others from two other schools. They had a good chance of being the victor and being considered the best of the district. If Yachiro the newest member of the kendo club were to win this it would mean a lot but with Miyuki even more. This wasn't her first mixed tournament but this time she had a great chance to win. She had trained hard and will show that women are not weaker then men. For her semi final round she went against a scrawny kid that looked weak enough for an easy win. First Yatchiro would do his round.

He calmly sat until the captain instructed him to go up. The captain and him were thought to be at the same level but Yachiro was a new guy and could not take the captain's seat. Yachiro already in stance in the middle of the dying grass. His opponent Naruto the captain of the other school. He was strong and was rumored to have won some underground fights. Miyuki felt pumped and confident Yachiro would lose and she would step up to be the victor. And it would taste even sweeter.

The two calmly stare at each other reading one another. The tension grew. The sweat begin to roll off of Naruto's face but Yachiro was so calm. Miyuki hated how cool he looked up their against the greatest opponent she will face. It starts as they clash in a power struggle…

Her memory fades as she wakes from her thoughts. Her friends calling her from outside. They've come to pick her up. As she leaves she finishes another can of mango flavored drink. As they walk she could not help but think back again.

It was an amazingly close battle. Yachiro came back to the bench and began searching through his bag. Miyuki could not get the last attack out of her mind. After the power struggle breaks it gets to a close match but everyone had a feeling. That someone is being out classed. The last attack. As Naruto holds his sword up to block Yachiro charges in. One quick swing thought to distract Naruto but in reality. It snaps the kendo into two clean sticks as Yachiro finishes it ruthlessly. Naruto's body was dragged off the ring by his own subordinates. The team cheers quietly for Yachiro. Since both were from the same school he continues the fight with the scrawny kid.

Yachiro felt hot and remembered he brought his own drink. A mango flavored drink. He drinks it half way and walks back to the ring just passing a disappointed Miyuki. But when Yachiro saw the scrawny kid walk up he stopped.

"Whats the matter?" asked the captain. He then turned to Miyuki. Even now they had bad blood as she complained constantly about this new member. As he looked at her she felt that he was on a high pedestal. She clenches her wooden katana. Miyuki throat dry. She could really go for something to drink. Her sights was set at her lap when a can blocked her view. She looked up to an exhausted Yachiro.

"This is could be an easy win for you…im to tired to continue holding back in this tournament." Yachiro said then smiled for once since she has known him "takes this drink its my personal favorite. you look dehydrated sitting on this bench."

Suddenly his words didn't seem to come from such a high place and Miyuki gladly took the drink and the chance. She gulped down the sweet drink and went to the ring. When she won all the girls in her class cheered and lifted her in the air. When she looked back at the bench Yachiro was gone only the can stood.

She skipped practice to bring Yachiro some flowers and a mango drink just in case he woke up parched.

The door slides open and the familiar feeling of killing intent fills the room.

"So boy? Are you ready?" said Kenpachi giving a great grin. Yatchy shook it off and grabbed his zanpakto. He stood and faced Kenpachi with an even greater resolve.

"Sure lets get this over with Captain" he said. Kenpachi laughed. The bright sun shined in Yatchy's eyes as Kenpachi fades out of the door way. Yatchy carefully left the room. He saw that Kenpachi was leading the way. Yachiru was giddy for Kenpachi's sake.

"Hey Kenny I hope this one is better then the last huh"

"Yeah the last kid was such a disappointment that I went out and killed a thousand hollow afterwards" he said giddy for himself. Yatchy slowly followed. They ended up at a large deserted place. No buildings and few dead trees. Ikkaku and Yumichika also came to watch. As Kenpachi stop to face Yatchy Yachiru hopped off.

"Alright you have stopped quivering so lets get started shall we" Kenpachi said drawing his sword.

"Wait Kenpachi before this actually take place I need to know."

"Like I told you before you can call this a dream world now stop your babblin' I have been so bored and I brought you here to fight not to talk" he said.

Looking at Kenpachi and the fierce prescence he puts out filled Yatchy with those two emotions once again. He drew his sword.

"Drain Succubi" he called. Kenpachi was impressed that he learned the shikai on his own but was not surprised about it's appearance.

"good good now charge at me Yachiro" his grin grew even wider. Yatchy thought he had nothing else to lose and did.

Ayane felt restless not knowing if Yatchy was okay and thought to try and sneak pass the gates. When she tried to find a way around it she noticed someone fighting in the deserted town. She went to got investigate.

Yatchy charged at Kenpachi. He had a strong resolve but wondered why Kenpachi left himself so opened. Kenpachi saw Yatchy's resolve drop a little and was ticked. As Yatchy grew nearer Kenpachi swiped Yatchy away. Yatchy skid back to were he was standing. Such strength.

"Whats the matter got cold feet or something? Or should I take the lead!" he said charging back. Yatchy felt as if he was stepping in front of a stampeding herd of wilder beast. There was no where to escape. Yatchy blocked two of Kenpachi's stikes then landed one of his own. His sword lie still on Kenpachi's side. Yatchy felt his sword release and waited for Kenpachi's response. "I see" he started slowly "you swords specal ability is to tickle me to death how disappointing!" Kenpachi swiped once again launching Yatchy back. As yatchy skid back. Kenpachi quickly caught up and brought his sword down. Yatchy blocked it. Then Kenpachi kicks Yatchy away. Yatchy rolled even farther back.

Confused he stood wondering why. Why did it not work. On this man. This monster. Now he feels the same strength as he did when he launched it perhaps he thought he needed a lot more. Of coarse a captain's defeated couldn't be as easy as he initially thought. Yatchy planted the sword into the dirt to help him stand. Suddenly Kenpachi appeared in front of him.

"Tsk tsk I had such high respect for you for defeating Ikkaku but now I see you are worthless." He brought up his sword once more but this time with a lot more strength. He brought it down fast but Yatchy had enough to block. As Kenpachi's sword hit he felt a sudden burst in his swords power. It began to grow dramatically the longer Kenpachi sword touched his but that did not stop Kenpachi sword going down. It just slowed it. Kenpachi sword began to cut into his left shoulder.

Kenpachi felt Yatchy urge to live rose but as he was distracted by it Yatchy was gone and he felt this pressure ringing through his body. He turn to see that Yatchy was behind him. Kenpachi was going to say something when the ringing grew stronger. Suddenly the spot where he was hit began to hurt. Across his chest. Yatchy smiled as he still had more power in his sword ready to launch another attack.

"Kenpachi" he called. "You talk to much" he continued breathing heavy. Kenpachi smiled.

"That's it that's it I don't think I need to hold back anymore" he said but Yatchy thought he was bluffing. Kenpachi arm slowly removed his eyepatch. First there was a calm then boom.


	10. Chapter 10

Kenpachi's true power released

Kenpachi's true power released. It's terrible aura began to write Yatchy's destiny. It wrote death by Kenpachi. On earth in the classroom, Chouji feels a strange pressure coming from Yachiro's seat. The pressure began to feel cold then blow away like dust. Miyuki was in the middle of sparring with a subordinate when she felt tired even more so then usual. She rests and reaches for the mango drink besides her. The can sprays her with a small mist. The captain also resting caught saw her face and it looked as if she was weeping.

"Miyuki-chan are you feeling well?" he asked.

"yes captain why?" she asked The mist water on her face began to roll down her cheek. "oh this no im not crying but…it feels like I should be for some reason." She quickly wiped it off with her sleeve. Miyuki did feel weird but then Chouji showed up once again. Miyuki begin to worry about Yatchy so they left to check up on him.

Back in the soul society Yatchy stood in front of Kenpachi quivering from his aura. Though his might was strong Yatchy still stood his ground. After the wave past Kenpachi was surprised. Yatchy didn't lose face but still he was scared.

Yatchy's body was still in his room but he began to sweat profusely. They arrived and saw it looked as though he was in trouble. Out of the door Doctor Ishida passed by and saw the two staring at his body. They shouldn't be here he thought I better to send them off. When he opened the door and got a better look at Yatchy he saw something interesting.

Miyuki saw the doctor enter and asked "he's having trouble can't you do something?"

"I will just wait outside." He demanded. The two saw his serious face and did not second guess him. The doctor then walked up to Yatchy's body and pretend to check on his physical vitals as the two left the room. When he was sure they weren't looking he placed his hand on Yatchy's forehead and another on his chest. "Your soul has been stolen damn those shinigamis"

Kenpachi charged at Yatchy with great speed and attacked with an even greater ferioucity. Yatchy could barely dodge the hits. With Kenpachi surprised him with a stab. Yatchy could only block it with his zanpakto. As soon as it touched he felt a great burst of energy enter his zanpakto. It was so great that his hands that held the sword began to feel heat. It was going to overheat. In reaction he parried Kenpachi's blade and dashed away. The heat felt like it was burning his first layer of skin in his palm but he couldn't let go. For if he did.

"I love it. those look in your eyes. Not fearing death this is great! Now attack me" Yatchy was confused. Why would he fear death if this was a dream world? Unless this was real. Kenpachi saw his eyes changed in that instant. "no no whats the matter!? I was having fun. Don't tell me you are afraid"

Yatchy's zanpakto began to shake and chatter. It could not hold anymore not in this form and must release soon. Also he began to worry. If this was a dream it would have been okay for him to challenge such a man. He knew had a small chance to win but he merely thought nothing would happen to him in this world. Now Now…

Kenpachi was getting tired of waiting and was about to sheath his sword until he heard Yatchy beginning to talk "yeah I am afraid but this only means I have to fight harder" His words inspired All who was around him. Even Ayane who has snuck closer to see. Kenpachi feeling resurrected and before he was prepared. Yatchy dashed quickly suprising him. Kanpachi tried to jump back to feel less of the impact as Yatchy stabbed. A bit touched Kenpachi in the stomach and released all the excessive power in the zanpakto. It shot out an enormouse pressure. The winds blew hard against Kenpachi. Kenpachi began to drag on the floor and used his sword to slow him down.

The amount of pressure Yatchy released felt like enough to slow him down and Yatchy began to feel confident and charged to release all of it. Yatchy got closer and Kenpachi did not look as if he was going to retaliate so he dashed faster. He raised his sword high and brought it down. Kenpachi held his sword up to block. The sword began to release and the ground under Kenpachi spread and made a crater from the pressure.

"Hahahahaha this spiritual pressure you just released feels familiar" kenpachi announced.

"Ikkaku do you think that would have been enough to defeat the captain?" asked Yumichika. Before Ikkaku answered Yachiru did.

"No it was no where near enough to defeat Kenny now" she said not showing any signs of being worried.

Yatchy felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as Kenpachi laughed. He then jumped back to separate him from Kenpachi. Before he could reach the floor Kenpachi had already moved behind him. Yatchy turn to see his blade stab into his left shoulder. The blood gushed as Kenpachi removed his sword from Yatchy's shoulder. Yatchy then fell on one knee holding his shoulder. Then Kenpachi swung his once more but Yatchy was able to parry and move away then struck once again in Kenpachi's side but this time it was different. It released like usual but it felt as if it bounced back. Yatchy fell to the floor wondering why.

"hehehe it seems your zanpakto's specal ability wasn't strong enough this time. I understand each time my sword came in contact with yours my spiritual pressure would be absorbed but this time yours wasn't good enough to harm me." He explaind. Yatchy understood what had happened and accepted his defeat.

"This one last longer then the others huh Kenny? Should we send him back too?" asked the pixie sitting on his shoulder placing the eye patch back on.

"No he is not going to make it either way leave him" Kenpachi said leaving. Ikkaku and Yumichika followed soon after giving a bit of whine to the dyeing Yatchy.

Ayane rushed to him as soon as it was clear. Yatchy dcouold feel the strength being sucked out of him as he slowly faded. His zanpakto returned to normal before his eyes. Ayane held him up and saw the life in his eyes beginning to fade. Tears began to fall from her eyes she did not know what to do. She only held him. until his body turned into spirit particals and took to the sky like spores from a plant.


	11. Chapter 11

Kenpachi's true power released

Yatchy could not feel his body. He felt like a spirit. Watching Ayane's face cringe as she tries to hold back tears over and over again. He couldn't remember anything else but her face. Suddenly he felt drawn some where. Though it was black every where it began to create objects. Objects he once seen before. Suddenly he was once again fighting in his kendo uniform and the wooden katana in his hand. His opponent was someone he had forgotten because his skills was to low to remember. When he sees Ayane cheering for him next to a small shrine covered with a beat up backpack. She was in an old style uniform he could tell because the skirt was just under her knees.

This was his memory not long forgotten but past. Suddenly he had thought and consciousness. He began to feel his fingers and toes and chest and the loudest thump. It came from his heart. The memory fades from his eyes and there is only darkness once again. It wasn't quiet he heard sniffles and someone talk.

"he is okay now he needs to rest visit him tomorrow you guys." The voice said. It was Doctor Ishida talking from the door. The two nodded and left. Ishida turned to look at the body then left also. He placed a cigarette in his lips as he thought to himself. Luckily I got to him before he became one with the soul society.

Back at the soul society. Ayane returned to the hideout with Yatchy's zanpakto . She stuck it in the middle of the river bank and entered the small hut. None thought to say anything to her accept a worried little girl.

"big sister" she called stepping in front of her. "are you okay?" Ayane rubbed her eyes then knelt down to hug her.

Kenpachi and the others sat at their post bored.

"humph I can't feel his rietsu anymore " Kenpachi said taking a long gulp from Ikkaku's whine bottle. Ikkaku bite his lip as he knew the captain was going to finish his whine off.

Miyuki could not sleep that night. She sat on her bed resting her head on her folded arm just on her knees. She stares at the can resting on her dresser. She had a feeling tomorrow was going to be better but she had her doubts.

Chouji sat in his dark room. The walls of his room covered in pages something he was researching. He thought it was odd for him to be so distracted today. His research was the only thing he truly made time for.

The next morning came. Miyuki felt sluggish and that her bags gotten heavy. She meets her friends outside of her door and they made their way to school. Each of them cheerful and not noticing Miyuki depressed face. They came to a crosswalk. Chouji came from another side of the crosswalk. He stop and waited for the light to turn as Miyuki and her friends pass. Miyuki stopped and noticed Chouji and thought to wait for him as her friends moved ahead. Chouji did not notice er until he crossed the street and smelled mango. They simultaneously catch each others thoughts and start walking together.

"What would they say to us walking together like this?" Chouji said breaking the silence.

"Who would talk your such a loser your not on the radar humph" she said pretending to act normal. She then takes the lead.

"that doesn't sting as much as usual. Could it be…that your falling for"

"Shut up loser! Or my Katana will start talking" she said threatening him by lifting it over her head. Chouji jumped back a bit frightened. "I have no time for this I'm going first." She said lowering the katana then walking at a faster pace. Chouji waited for a good space between them and followed.

Class started and everyone took their seats. The usual empty seat stuck out. Miyuki sat two seats away from it. She turns back to look at it every once and a while. The teacher began to complain of the missing people. Time pass and it was lunch time. Chouji as usual wanted to eat on the roof but this time he wanted to invite some one.

"Hey Miyuki-san…i..uh..roof?" he shyly asked. She looked around and saw that few kids were snickering.

"well some fresh air would do me some good" she said grabbing a large lunch box. Her friends were surprised.

"Gasp whats going on here Miyuki and Chouji you can't be serious" one girl said.

"All of you shut up! Chouji is not so bad" she said gesturing for them to leave. They quickly left the loud classroom and went upstairs. As Miyuki reached for the door knob a voice came from behind her.

"thanks for sticking up for me. Sometimes Yachiro-kun does it but only when he knew a fight would break out from it" he started to chuckle.

"forget about it" she said and opened the door. The roof was not empty. Standing at the fence was a person with part of his uniform on and some bandages blowing in the wind. His half way button up shirt and rolled up sleeves was a give away to who it was. The two laughed.

He turned and there were still few bandages on his face and on his left cheek but they knew it was him.

"Oh? You two?" he said turning all the way around. The two walked closer. The three stood face to face "what's up?"

"We are here to eat lunch together right?" Chouji enthusiastically answered. Miyuki was happy just to nod.

At the hospital Ishida rushed because he got an emergency call about a patient. When he got to the room he saw that Yatchy had left.

They sat and opened their lunch boxes and began to eat accept for Yatchy who drank from a juice box. Miyuki couldn't help but notice the new whit patch on his head. She thought it helped him. Chouji couldn't help but notice Miyuki brought an unordinary large lunch box.

"He miyuki-chan are you going to eat that all?" he asked.

"She saves it for later ch…." Yatchy answered.

"That's right I didn't know you paid so much attention to me Yachiro-kun" she said sliding to his side.

"…i stoled some one time.." he said taking another sip. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"did you like what you tried?" she asked hoping for a good answer.

"it made me go to the toilet" he said crushing her hopes. Chouji just kept eating his food "…I'm glad too see you guys though." They both were surprised to hear such a thing.

"yeah you were in that coma for a long time it least it felt like it. How did it feel?" Chouji asked. Miyuki glared at him. She thought it was to early to talk about it. Chouji could feel the death stare and tried to take back his question but it was too late.

"like I was asleep but I had this weird dream." He said changing his gaze to his bandaged hands.. Both his friends saw the confusion in his eyes.

"Hey never mind Chouji's question. Your awake now and not in the dream anymore so you can just forget it. right?" Before Yacniro could say anything the bell ran. Lunch was over. As they walked back to class Yachiro couldn't help but to think among himself. Was it really a dream? Was all those characters part of his imagination?

Chouji lead the three going down. As he got to the last step some one yanked him away and slammed him against the wall in the hallway. Miyuki worried, reacted first by jumping down the rest of the steps only to be surrounded by the girls of her class. Yachiro continued at his pace not the least bit worried.

Miyuki was forced against the same wall as Chouji. "Whats going on?" Miyuki queried The crowd's face became disgusted.

"As if you didn't know. When did you two losers started hanging out?"

"don't even answer. Miyuki-chan" said Chouji whispering to her.

"Why not?" she whispered back.

"because they have been taken over by the aliens or demons and anything we say here will be used against us and" Miyuki gives Chouji a gut punch to shut him up.

"Shut up this is not helping us!" she yelled. The crowd was turning ugly but pass them she saw Yachiro just getting down.


End file.
